


sit thy throne (my king)

by bitterbones (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blow Jobs, Demons, F/M, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Mild Feels, One Shot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Throne Sex, king & queen of hell, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: Halloween in the human realm is a night of costumes and candy and faux fear, but in Hell All Hallows Eve is an extravagant celebration of life, and rebirth...and sex. The latter often forgotten for the former.Kylo Ren, reigning king of the underworld, is uncomfortable with the social aspects of Hell's Halloween celebration, but feels compelled to partake in some way due to his station. Rey, his wife and queen, has an idea, a few to be precise.*“Come back to the palace with me,” she entreated softly, eyes hooded, gold cast amber in the shadows, “We’ve a duty as rulers to celebrate this night.”He shifted to pull away from her, “I don’t—“I’m sorry,” Rey said, catching a large hand in both of her own, “Maybe I didn’t make myself clear enough. Let’s celebrate alone my love.”(porn with absolutely no plot)





	sit thy throne (my king)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my dear friend Lilithsaur's demon AU, the prompt was halloween smut/lapdance. I hope I provided.
> 
> (And shout out as always to my dearest Aquawolfgirl for giving this trash a quick once over for me)

The festivities were extravagant, all of Inferno alight with the bonfires, some so massive the flames licked thirty odd feet in the air. Blazes roared so loudly around the base one couldn’t hear the person standing beside them. Ale flowed like water and the river of souls was a flood of gondolas, all releasing brightly colored lanterns into the air. Its banks looked to be aflame from the flicker of a hundred thousand tiny candles. Demons danced and undulated to the beat of great, primal drums that seemed to shake the very bedrock, their horned shadows prominent against the overwhelming light. 

Rey smiled from her distant point, watching as the people, _her_ people, rejoiced in vivacious celebration of All Hallow’s Eve. On the mortal plane the harvest had ended, pumpkins lined doorsteps, and mechanical witches cackled in front yards as children in frightening dress demanded candy with threat of vandalism. It was one of the strangest human holidays, puzzling really. Very different from Hell. In this place Halloween was a celebration of light and rebirth and, like with most daemonic jubilees, _sex_. Though the sex part was oft forgotten in favor of the beauty of flame. 

Kylo Ren, king of all Inferno and Rey’s most beloved, seemed wholly unamused with the entirety of it. Even as his wife— barely dressed, with only gossamer and black silk to conceal her from him— tried to entice him to dance, ass swaying, tawny skin slick with heady sweat from the heat; the king remained firm in his place. Giving a half smile and nodding his head towards the distant fires, suggesting she go without him.

Rey wouldn’t dream of it. So she remained with her husband, on a hill of brimstone, her lithe arms wound around a corded bicep. Together, as king and queen, they observed, watching their people take joy in the holiness of the night. She was content in this, too, in simply being with him. She loved him, and understood how such large gatherings made him uneasy. 

Then something caught her attention, an idea in the form of two demons stumbling away from a bonfire, kissing and yanking at one another’s clothes. As soon as the woman’s back hit a jut of brimstone her partner was on her, setting a brutal pace with his hips. 

Looking away to give them some small amount of privacy, Rey hummed thoughtfully. Rebirth, and light, and _sex_. Perhaps they might still pay homage to their ancient, nameless gods; as rulers of Inferno were wont to do. Rey spun to face him, winding her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers into his hair. Kylo was bare from the waist up, leather pants riding low on his hips, revealing wide swaths of pale, tattooed skin. The only thing to break up the pale perfection of him was a large golden statement piece that swept from just above his collar bones out to the shoulders where it locked into place, two pieces, front to back. It engulfed the corded column of his throat in an ebony sheath, preventing her from kissing him there. The whole thing was gorgeous, gold inlaid with ebony etchings, and soft, black silk hewn with shimmering gold, but it kept her fingers from his skin, so she hated it. 

“Come back to the palace with me,” she entreated softly, eyes hooded, gold cast amber in the shadows, “We’ve a duty as rulers to celebrate this night.”

He shifted to pull away from her, “I don’t—

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, catching a large hand in both of her own, “Maybe I didn’t make myself clear enough. Let’s celebrate _alone_ my love.” 

Finally catching on, Kylo smirked. Hand still wrapped in Rey’s, he turned and began to lead them. The palace wasn’t far. “I like this idea.” 

Rey could feel his arousal pulsing in the bond between them, mingling with her own. In a moment of entirely characteristic playfulness, she tugged her hand free, took two longs strides backwards, and just as her husband began to glance confusedly over his shoulder, she took a running leap onto his back. 

“ _Carry me_ ,” she huffed dramatically as she slammed chest first into his bare back, giggling into the infuriating statement piece. 

His arms caught under her thighs and he didn’t so much as stumble. “Hardly romantic, _piggy back_ ,” he attempted to deadpan, but she could hear the humor in his voice.

Rey hummed, her fingers finding the right clasp on the piece, then the left. It fell into two pieces, the front tumbling away, Kylo stepping over it uncaringly, the back caught between her chest and his shoulder blades. Rey growled in mild distaste and tossed it away, finally freeing her husband of any barriers… any barriers _above the waist_. But that would come later. For now she was wholly intent to tease him relentlessly until they reached the palace. 

Her eyes widened a fraction with a salacious thought. “Take us to the throne room,” she whispered in his pointed ear, before trailing kisses over the length of his shoulder, up to the crook of it where she had left a scar in the shape of her teeth, small, silvery and ridged. A mating bite, a follow up to his own, left in the heat of sex. Grinning mischievously, Kylo’s muscles working tantalizingly against her front, Rey pressed a kiss to his neck then nipped his mating mark. 

Her husband physically jerked, grinding to a halt as a rumble echoed through his chest. The were stood on the drawbridge, _so close_ , “What are you playing at?” He glanced over his shoulder suspiciously, face flushed with arousal. 

“Just making sure you’re prepared.” She mumbled into his skin, distracted by the paradoxical softness of him, like silk over forged steel. Snorting, he pressed the sensation of his aching erection through their bond so she knew _just_ what her bite did to him. Her bite, her clothes, her entire body really. The whole of Rey made him thrum with near painful desire. 

He started moving again, more quickly this time, covering the remainder of the drawbridge in a few long strides. Bond still open wide, emotions mingling, bodies alight with promise and need, Rey clung tighter to him, burying her face in his neck. She didn’t speak the words that burned on the tip of her tongue, but she knew he felt them when a deep, aching affection blossomed in the bond between them, usurping even their desire. 

Rey nuzzled into him, savoring the feel of him against her body for a scarce moment before she bit again, harder this time, banishing all tenderness in favor of _fire_. She couldn’t have his dick flagging, not when they were in the palace, not when her love was shoving haphazardly through the towering, ancient obsidian doors of the throne room. 

He dropped her and Rey landed gracefully on her bare feet, painted toes making nary a sound on the polished floor. 

Kylo glanced around with uncertainty, sable eyes hunting for something, but coming up empty, “Why did you bring us here?”

He hadn’t yet realized her intentions, then. Good, he would be pleasantly surprised. Winding her arms around his waist she pressed her lips to the very base of his neck, craning to reach, “We are the king and queen of Hell. If we do not dance or send lanterns into the sky, we must do _something_ to honor the night.” Her eyes glittered like topaz in the flickering torchlight, “Go sit your throne, my love.” Kylo, realization dawning in his beautiful black eyes, swallowed hard and obeyed without complaint.

The throne was inky black, forged from stone more long lasting than most obsidian, imbued with magical properties; carved into the shape of the skull of Baphomet, her horns curving to become its arms. So large was it that it sat Kylo comfortably, in all of his muscle and heft, large enough to fit another man on either side of him. Rey watched as he reclined a bit, making himself comfortable in the unyielding seat as she discreetly loosened the cinch on her barely-there dress, letting the gossamer fall away but keeping the silk that obscured her lower half in two flowing pieces. 

Upper half covered only by the clinging cups of a strapless, backless bra, the top of it glittering with black gems, she strode towards him. Her lean torso, spotted with tattoos and as golden skinned as the rest of her, shifted dramatically with her hips. Biting her lower lip, she preened as her husband’s eyes darkened and she found herself at the foot of the dais on which his throne rested. 

Pointed teeth releasing, she licked her lips and smirked before dropping to her hands and knees and _crawling_ towards him, up the cold, unyielding steps, to the smoldering fire of his eyes. He leaned forward, mesmerized, so when she reached him she need only crane her neck to kiss him. 

Lips languid and easy, her eyes fluttered shut and she felt him beginning to lose himself so soon, yet only her lips touched him. Smiling she broke the kiss and rose, slowly, one hand on his knee, the other pressing against his shoulder, shoving him back into the unyielding obsidian of the throne. Large hands gripped the arms of his ancestral seat, knuckles white, skin from waist to cheeks flushed with anticipation and arousal, eyes shadowed with lust. 

Rey lifted herself into his lap, one leg and then the other, straddling him. Dipping her hips, her core grazed tantalizingly over his erection and her hands caressed down the rippling muscles of his abdomen, golden eyes roaming appreciatively. Leaning forward, she kissed him again, deep and impassioned. She moaned into his mouth, slowly lifting her hips again, hands sliding up his arms where they rested on the arms of the throne. Lifting herself further, she broke the kiss. 

Kylo gave a frustrated groan and she grinned, undulating her body, covered breasts level with his smoldering eyes. 

“Like what you see?” She teased, lightly swatting his hand when he tried to touch her hip, establishing an unspoken rule of _no touching_. He snarled impatiently but obeyed all the same. She pressed closer, the gemstones that lined the cups of her bra glittering just inches from his face, “Or do you want more?”

One of her hands ghosted the sensitive keratin of a curved horn and her husband shuddered under her touch. “You know what I want,” he said. 

“ _Command me, my king._ ” 

Pupils dilated, nostrils flaring, his lips curled into a hungry, pointed smile and he replied, “ _Strip_.”

Rey smiled back, coy, and with a wave of her hands following the curve of her breasts, the silken, gem encrusted article fell away. She tossed it aside and angled herself over him again, chest bared for him to ogle. All golden skin and soft freckles and dusky pink peaks, he lifted a hand to touch, but she pulled away, tutting playfully. He dropped the hand with a frustrated sigh, grinding his teeth. 

She ground her ass against his erection, shifting her hips to some unheard rhythm, remembering the heady beat of the drums. Even through the tight leather of his trousers, she felt him twitch. 

“Rey,” he moaned, bowing his head, eyes locked on the swell of her breasts, small but shapely; _how well they’d fit in his hands…_ “Please, no more teasing.” 

“As my king commands,” she breathed, and rose up and off of his lap. Turning to face away from him, she wiggled her clothed ass playfully, then gripped the thin golden chains that held the two halves of her skirt together. 

She glanced over her shoulder, feigning coquettishness and batting her eyelashes. Her husband _snarled_ with his impatience, “ _Rey_.”

With a flick of her fingers the chains were unclasped, and the silk that had so tantalizingly covered the curve of her ass and obscured her sex drifted to pool on the marble floor with the appearance of liquid midnight. 

“Turn around.” Kylo breathed, sounding relieved. 

And Rey, mind coming alive with another idea, did just that. She faced her lover, naked body on full display, tawny-golden and wiry with lean muscle. Rey ran her hands from her hip bones to her breasts, cupping them momentarily, tweaking her nipples before dropping to her knees. She wanted to do one more thing for her love before she rode him on his throne. 

On her hands and knees she crawled between his splayed thighs, erection still obvious in his trousers. When she reached him she caressed the covered length of it with her fingertips, feeling the steely heat of him through the leather. 

“My poor king,” she sighed, fingers finding the metal clasps that kept her from his bare flesh, “I’ve been unfair, teased you too much… _let me make it up to you_.” 

She pulled the clasp and his cock sprang free, hard and heavy and prettier than any cock had business being. Humming appreciatively Rey took his shaft in one hand, fingers barely reaching around the thick base of him, and then braced her other hand on this thigh. She brushed her lips against his base as she stroked, then let her tongue sneak out to trace the seam of his balls. 

Kylo hissed and Rey preened, running the flat of her tongue up the underside of him, pausing a moment to pay attention to his frenulum. He tasted of sweat and leather and _fire_ , and Rey had never known a flavor to be so decadent. 

“Fuck.” Kylo grunted, knuckles white on the curving arms of the throne, “ _No more teasing_.” It was a command if she’d ever heard one, and she even felt some magic behind it, though she resisted easily, pulling back and smiling against his turgid length.

“As my king commands it.” She laughed and pressed a kiss to the swollen head of him, slit beaded with something clear and bitter that spread on her lips, then she took him into her mouth. Slowly she bobbed, initially just nursing the head of his cock, enjoying his taste, then she dipped further, and further still until she gagged and could take no more.

One hand stroked the few inches of him she couldn’t swallow while the other grasped at his clothed thigh with white knuckles. Rey swallowed around him and hummed, sending vibrations up his shaft that made him jerk under her touch. Her tongue worked the underside of him, worrying a vein that pulsed heady with want before sliding on to savor the rest of him. 

“Fuck, you take me so well,” he praised, fingertips ghosting along the side of her throat, breaking their rule for just a moment, praiseful, “My queen looks so beautiful with her pretty mouth stuffed full of my cock.” 

Hand dropping from his base to fondle his sack, Rey felt a pulse of aroused agony shoot through her core, tight and hot and _wet_. Wet enough that she had left some of herself on the polished floor, slick and heady. Her pace faltered, a strained sound rising in her full throat as the want she had been so dutifully ignoring struck her like a wave. The constriction of her throat made her husband moan and she felt his balls physically jolt in her hand. She pulled away. It couldn’t end so soon. 

Tonight wasn’t the sort of night to let him finish on her tongue, they had Gods to honor, traditions to uphold. Wiping her swollen lips with the back of her hand, she smirked past his twitching, spit-slick cock, looking straight into his sable eyes that blazed with frustration. He looked almost pained. 

“I thought there would be no more teasing,” he gritted out, hands remaining tightly gripped to the throne, behaving. 

Rey hummed with feigned sympathy, cunt _aching_ , and leisurely began to climb up the throne, up his massive body, “Did I? Well,” she straddled him, knees on either side of his waist, chafing the leather of his trousers, “Teasing ends now.” 

A nimble hand drifted delicately between their bodies and found his throbbing erection. Under her fingertips it was the strangest mixture of red hot from his coursing blood and tacky cold from her spit drying in the open air. Stroking him twice, she lined him up with her pussy, lowering herself until the head made physical contact with her slit. Then she stopped, just for a moment dropping the act, and touched their foreheads together. A brief moment of tenderness, an exchanging of gentle feelings before she rode her king on the seat of his ancestors. 

Then, fleetingly, it passed, and she sank down onto him while he canted his hips to meet her. They both gasped at their joining. He was thick and perfect inside of her, long enough that his fat head reached the end of her, but not painfully so. Sitting astride him, bouncing on his cock, she set the pace. No longer having any patience for teasing, she went for brutal, muscular ass and thighs burning with exertion as their hips slammed together. From the way Kylo’s face was flushed and scrunched with pleasure, she knew he appreciated it. 

Whimpering, her forehead dropped to his shoulder, and she felt his broad hands grip her hips, thumbs nearly meeting at the center of her abdomen, such was their size. Nipping at the mating bite on her shoulder, making her wince with pleasure, he took control, pulling her lean body close and rocking her on his dick. Unable to pull more than a few inches from her at a time, the thrusts were deep, guiding her on his cock with rolling hips. The friction of his body inside her own was achingly good, and she locked onto his mating mark with her lips as his hips stuttered out a jagged pace. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he growled in her ear, the ghosting brush of his breath raising gooseflesh over her scalding body. The wet slap of their skin punctuated his words, “ _Fucking perfect on my dick._ ” 

Rey, beyond the point of coherent words, fucked speechless, let out a sob of pleasure, ducking her head and biting harder in response. The friction was exquisite, the position of his body beneath hers on the throne allowing for his pubis to graze deliciously over her clit as he fucked her hard. Her body ached and sang all the same.

The obscene sound of flesh on damp flesh echoed through the throneroom, ricocheting in the vaulted ceiling. Rey whined high in the back of her throat, breaking from his mark and nipping needily at his neck, body aching, cunt abused and dripping around him, needing only just a little more. 

“ _Please, Kylo_ ,” she whined and nipped the lobe of his pointed ear, becoming the beggar for the first time that night, “More.”

She felt his cock twitch in her cunt and his grip on her hips tighten. Wrapping her lithe arms around his shoulders she braced herself, and he lifted her up and up and up until only the head of him breached the the entrance of her pussy, which clenched painfully around nothing. Then, with a snarl, breath hot against her shoulder, he brought her back down with brutal force and she _keened_ , his hips pistoning furiously into her own, all sense of rhythm lost. 

“S-so fucking good, my love,” she stuttered out, body tensing, cunt tightening around the turgid length of him. He battered her insides and she wailed at the sensation that overwhelmed her.

“ _Come for me_ ,” Kylo entreated, panting, red faced, ebon hair pasted to his forehead with sweat, wild around his horns, “I need to feel you fall apart on my cock.” 

Then he latched onto her mating mark and she was lost. Her entire body seemed to seize, head thrown, she let out a silent shout of ecstasy. Orgasm white hot, her body blazed in the best way, and under her hips, and hands, and clenching cunt her husband followed suit. He seethed, rocking forward, one arm looping around her narrow waist to clutch her to his sweaty chest. He gave one more hard thrust, then she felt him paint her inner walls with his spend. 

Rey, rasping, still reeling from the aftershocks, managed to angle his gasping mouth just _so_ , that she might seize his lips in a brutal kiss. It was sloppy, all pointed teeth and flicking tongue. When they broke she collapsed onto his heaving chest, face turned to the side, listening to his thundering heart as they came down together. Rey shut her eyes and savored the moment, sweaty and somehow more infatuated with this man than she had been only an hour previous. 

Or, she tried to savor it. Recovered enough to speak, Kylo managed to jest, breathlessly, “You’re dripping onto the throne of Baphomet, my love.”

Glancing between their bodies she found that spend was indeed speckling white onto the obsidian of the chair, dripping from her abused lips. Rey smiled lazily into his damp skin and replied, “And whose fault would that be?”

He only hummed and shut his eyes, sweaty and sated. 

“Did you find joy in Halloween, after all?” Rey teased, sitting up in his lap. They would need to be moving along soon, back to their chambers. The festivities would end at the witching hour, which drew dangerously near. Then again, she wouldn’t mind the residents of the castle knowing what had just taken place here. Perhaps she would not put much effort into correcting her undoubtedly disheveled appearance. 

He shifted beneath her, muscles moving temptingly beneath pale flesh, but her cunt still twinged from the force of their sex, so she didn’t act. Kylo rose to stand, lifting Rey to her feet in the process. Once she was lowered gently to the floor, still gloriously nude, Kylo began to gather her clothing; what little of it there was. 

“You may have changed my opinion of the entire holiday,” he pressed the two halves of her skirt into one hand, and her bra into the other, “‘Rebirth and light’—

“And sex.” Rey finished, chaining the silk back onto her hips. 

“They always leave out the sex, so I always forget. Rebirth and light can piss off for all I care, but _sex_ , I could celebrate that everyday.” Kylo mused, refastening his pants and righting his hair. 

“You do, just about.” Rey offered, smoothing black silk over her breasts. She took a moment to run her fingertips over the onyx gems, enjoying the texture of them. “And I think most every daemonic holiday features sex in some form, perhaps we could make a tradition of this?”

Kylo snorted, “All save for Beltane, only the _humans_ get to fuck on Beltane.” He paused to look at the throne, a satisfied grin splitting his handsome face. 

Rey, once again decent, wound her arms around his waist and pressed her lips to his shoulder blade, “Should we clean up?”

“No, let them see.” His hands came to rest over hers at his navel. He paused like he was thinking deeply, then spun Rey around, holding her at arms length by her hips, “I love you.” 

He whispered it into the air between them like a cherished secret, and Rey responded by catching him by his face and pulling him into a kiss. It started out gentle, but quickly devolved into playful nipping. The lingering ache between her thighs was beginning to eb. They would have to do something to remedy that, she thought. 

When they broke, her eyes had darkened to a blistering amber, and she pulled away from him fully, catching his hand and pulling him along behind her. 

“Come,” she said, determination leading each step and word, “ _Let’s go to bed, my king._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: [Link](https://twitter.com/_bitter_bones_) (Currently on hiatus, but planning on returning)
> 
> If you like this and want to read more in this verse give my fic [Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535854/chapters/41317949) a try. It's very plot heavy but there will eventually be smut. (Biased but I also think the plot is pretty awesome).
> 
> Thanks for reading, this was another fic written in the depths of depression so I hope it wasn't hot garbage. <3


End file.
